Kicking the Habit
by morganaDW
Summary: Sam's coming down from his second bout with demon blood. He's locked up with hallucinations that make him wonder how much of this is real or fake as Dean tries to bring him down in the best way he knows how: to make Sam want something more than the blood. (Dean/Sam) *Set after My Bloody Valentine*


**Kicking the Habit**

**Summary: **Sam's coming down from his second bout with demon blood. He's locked up with hallucinations that make him wonder how much of this is real or fake as Dean tries to bring him down in the best way he knows how: to make Sam want something more than the blood. (Dean/Sam) *Set after My Bloody Valentine)

**Warnings/Pairings:** This one has some angst, some use of toys, not much real plot except Dean's plan to fix Sam's addiction. There's language, graphic descriptions, use of a sex toy but I mean it's pure Wincest so general warnings apply but nothing too…kinky.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at anything Wincesty so bear with me and please forgive any errors since I was literally grasping at times. Enjoy.

**~SPN SPN SPN SPN~**

Pitch blackness surrounded Sam Winchester as consciousness slowly returned. However the feel of the blackness, the depth of it seemed fake which told him right off he was blindfolded.

"No…" he gritted, voice ragged since he knew he'd torn his throat from the last bit of screaming. Wanting to see, needing to see in order to be able to tell where the threat was, he went to jerk the offending item off only to realize his hands were chained above him and that brought his building panic up another notch.

The demon blood that was still in his system after fighting off Famine's demon guards had been playing hell with him for…Sam had lost track of that but he was fairly certain he hadn't been chained like this the last time he fell unconscious.

So knowing that and knowing that the Panic Room in Bobby's basement didn't have ceiling chains told him either this was another of his hallucinations or…something else was happening.

"You're high on the blood and still overthinking?" a soft mocking voice spoke from somewhere but with the blindfold on the strung out hunter couldn't tell the exact location but knew the voice.

"Ruby," he spit, tongue feeling like overused sandpaper and he began jerking hard to free himself as his anger at both the chains and the demon who'd gotten him hooked on her blood to begin with shot to the surface and Sam thought he heard something break. "You're dead! You're not real!"

"I'm a demon, Sam. What makes you think I'm not real? Besides, you didn't think I'd let you go through this alone, did you?" Ruby practically purred from the darkness that Sam found himself in. "All alone, hurting, when all you really want is to drink…"

Sam heard the sound of a knife then he could smell it. The blood that his withdrawing body wanted, needed so bad to just control the agony ripping through him but he tried to pull back as he hyper acute senses seemed to feel a body pressing in close.

"NO!" he screamed, turning his face away while unaware of the tears running down his fevered cheeks. "Don't…want it…get it…"

A shocked gasped came as something slapped against his stretched stomach muscles and between the pain of the withdrawal and the want to the blood it hit Sam that he wasn't just chained up but also completely naked and that realization slowly began to make him tense for another set of reasons.

"Hey! Pay attention here!" a sharp firm voice hissed in his ear, hot breath on his neck clearly telling the hunter where this person was but his brain was too foggy to pay attention to much else. "You still wanting that shit?"

Want it? Sam could've laughed if he'd had the strength to do more than attempt to weakly pull away only to feel strong rough fingers run through his hair to grab a handful and give it a painful yank and something else broke from wherever he was.

"Answer me!" the voice was harsh in his ear and the fingers gripping his hair so that his head was held back were rough but it was the feel of breath on his neck that snapped Sam back a little more as he wondered if this was as much a vision as Ruby had been.

"Yes!" he finally was able to get out between clenched teeth, hearing glass shatter and realizing with a sick feeling that the blood was making him act out physically and he tried to yank free but both the chains and the hand held firm. "I…don't…but I do. This…hurts!"

A low deep laugh surprised him but it was the next words he heard that truly made Sam shudder. "Oh, that's nothing compared to the pain you're going to feel."

Now fully confident that this was nothing else but a vivid hallucination, Sam fought to calm down. He knew that he could break the images hold on him if he just fought the blood long enough to slow his heartbeat and relax.

Making himself recite the rite of exorcism in his blurring mind in Latin, Sam felt himself relaxing and with a slow breath tensed his arms only to frown.

The chains were still real, holding his wrists tightly and as he tried to twist to attempt to push the blindfold up by using his arm a hand swiftly gave his face a not so gentle slap.

"Leave it!" that same sharp voice snapped before making sure the blindfold was still secure. "You're not going to see anything. You're going to feel and you're not going to stop what I do to you until I hear you say that you don't want the blood anymore…and things stop breaking."

Sam knew the voice and recognized the mix of anger and guilt in it. He opened his mouth to speak only to feel a hand cover it. It was a warning and deep inside he knew the next step would be a gag, which in Sam's opinion might not be a bad idea if what was going to happen was what he thought it was.

"Rules are simple. You fight this or even try to use those damn powers on me and this won't be very pleasant for you. If you follow orders, don't speak and concentrate then we both might come out of this without too many bruises…though you're already on the losing side of that one."

Wanting to yell, to demand to be freed, Sam stayed silent and felt the hand griping his hair ease away but before he could adjust to that he felt something else and he jerked in surprise as a tongue lightly licked up the side of his neck.

The unexpected feel against his neck had a warm rush surge through Sam but he still wasn't sure how real this was since his hallucinations could fake reality really well at times but…he bit his lip to hold back a groan as a hot mouth closed around the pulse point in his neck and began to suck.

"Mhmmm," he winced when he heard his own voice and expected a burst of pain as punishment for breaking the rules but only heard a deep chuckle as the talented mouth that was now alternating between sucking and licking little circles against his neck moved to lightly nip his jawline.

"It's okay. Moaning doesn't count as talking and…" he paused to kiss and lick his way up to Sam's ear to swirl the tip of his tongue around the shell before adding in a whisper that was pure sex. "I plan on making you moan a lot before I let you go."

Sam's eyes closed behind the blindfold since by this point all he was seeing was spots as his blood pressure began to get higher and he knew that another part of him also seemed to like what was happening even though he knew he should be fighting to get loose.

Something seemed to hurl to close to them because Sam gasped as a fist closed around his already hardening shaft. "That, however, was against the rules, Sam," he heard the mild warning only a second before he felt something like leather tighten around the base of his cock and fought back a hiss of pain when he realized it was a cock ring.

"When crap like that stops and you convince me that you can do it then maybe I'll take that off…until then…let's see what else we can do, baby," the voice had slipped into the deep sex-line voice Sam knew meant he was in for it but without his eyes he couldn't tell what was happening and he hated that almost as much as he hated this burning need in his veins.

It took a couple seconds for Sam to realize nothing was happening and he tried to look while silently cursing the damn blindfold when he felt the warmth of a hand lay flat on his stomach before moving down slowly as if feeling the stretched muscles that could clearly be seen with the way he was hanging.

"It's too early into this for you to be shaking this much from what I'm doing," the voice mused, stepping up until Sam felt his chest brush against flannel and hated it that he was naked while his tormentor was still fully clothed but his hips moved forward to try to touch denim and groaned as his twitching cock found a little friction even though the damn cock ring wouldn't let him get off.

Though he knew that was the plan. Torture him with little touches; let him know what the outcome could be only if he wanted it more than he did the blood. But Sam still wasn't sure if he was really feeling this or if this was in his head…though he'd never gotten hard in one of his hallucinations before.

"You're thinking this isn't real. That this is another hallucination the blood's making you see, right?" half amused and half not, the voice seemed to move away from Sam long enough to make the young man nervous when he felt something trail across his shoulders. "See, even blindfolded I can read your face and know what you're thinking and you are thinking way too much, Sammy. Time to take some of that away."

Okay, so maybe this wasn't a dream as Sam felt the chains on his arms tighten just a bit more before he felt whatever it was run up and down his spine a few times and he slowly came to feel that it had little bumps all over it, swallowing hard as he realized what it was and what it would be used for.

Not forgetting the rule about talking, Sam tried to shake his head while wishing he could see that way the worry in his hazel eyes would be seen but he felt a gentle kiss on the back of his neck as the warmth of that mouth moved as it kissed its way across Sam's shoulders to slowly begin to lick and kiss the way down his bare back to stop just at his crease.

"Like that?" the voice asked with a chuckle as calloused hands ran down his legs then back up to touch and feel in ways that soon had Sam twisting in the chains. "Still feeling the blood?"

Sam let his head drop because no matter how much he felt like this, how intense he wanted what he knew was coming he couldn't deny the urge to drink was still there and he despised both his weakness and the disappointment he knew he'd cause.

The hands left his legs to settle on his face to turn it back and he knew on instinct where the hard body in front of him was and wanted to move toward it. He wanted to feel those arms around him almost as much as he wanted to feel something else but figured it would be a long time before he got that again.

He felt fingers stroking him and knew his cock was getting harder with every stroke. Sam also guessed by the low moan of his tormentor that he was leaking precome which, with the cock ring on, was all he could do.

"You'll get there," he wasn't sure if the assurance was that he could beat the blood need or if it meant he'd eventually get what else he wanted. "Now, open your mouth."

Blinking behind the blindfold, Sam's basic response was to disagree until he felt the touch of fingers against his lips and slowly opened his mouth to allow them in as a hand under his jaw then closed it firmly.

"Suck them," the order was firm but not harsh as the body moved to the side of Sam in order to begin kissing his neck again because as he knew well Sam was especially sensitive on his neck and the hollow of his throat. "Suck 'em good cause I'm not using the lube yet."

Sam hadn't been sure if he had enough spit to do that but that warning made him blink and slowly he began to suckle on each of the three fingers in his mouth while moaning at the feel of teeth just raking over his extended neck as he stretched it more himself to give that mouth more access.

As his pleasure increased from the feel of teeth, tongue, and five o'clock shadow rubbing over his skin, Sam felt his mouth begin to water and used that to really suck and get the fingers wet until with a low oath against his throat they were pulled out with a pop that went straight to his straining dick and he moaned.

"Easy, tiger, you're not getting off that easily since I plan on punishing you for a long time yet."

The threat was there but Sam knew it for what it really was; a promise. It was a promise that he needed to live up to and earn.

Right then the blood seemed to surge and he could hear the annoying voice of Ruby mocking him but bit his lip until he tasted copper and clenched his hands around the chain.

"…go…away…" he whispered tightly, waiting for the pain to come and he did feel a sharp slap on his ass as if warning but then felt warm lips immediately replaced the sting until he was twisting but for a different reason.

"You better hold still for this part or whatever the hell you're seeing won't be much of an issue anymore," the voice sounded strained but it served to calm Sam down until he was still…until he felt the first finger press against his hole.

Grabbing the chain, fighting the sounds he wanted to make and the name on his lips, Sam tried to bury his face against his arm.

"Damn," this time the voice behind him was low, almost hushed as he slowly worked his finger, rewetted by his own mouth, in a little more until it touched the first ring of muscle.

Sam's body was tense because of how much he'd been fighting the withdrawal pain and the way his powers went out of control when this happened but he tried to relax in order to get this part over with.

He wanted to say to just do it, the pain didn't matter because he deserved it for giving in to the urge and drinking the damn blood even if it was to save… "De'n."

That was fully against the rules but he breathed in deeply when it was pain he felt but the warmth of his brother's hand on his hip as it slowly began to rub his lower back to try to get him to relax and after a couple seconds he felt the finger ease past the next barrier.

"Just relax, Sam," Dean knew Sam was still deep in the last stages of the withdrawal and hoped this plan worked as well as it had in the pre-plotting stage. "It'll get better soon…unless you keep breaking the rules."

Sam heard the humor and started to relax a little until that finger began to move inside him, stretching him a little but one finger was never enough for what would come and they both knew it and he'd prepared himself for the slight burn of the next digit.

He felt the second finger slide in and gasped a little under the wave of pain then pleasure as Dean knew exactly how to move them to do both stretch and find that spot in Sam that usually had him begging for more.

This was also part of the 'punishment' stage since Sam knew his brother would draw this out for as long as possible to tease him since he knew with Sam's hands above him and the restraint on his cock that he wouldn't be doing much of anything for the moment.

"Feel good, Sammy?" Dean had to make himself focus on this, on Sam, as he withdrew his fingers almost all the way out before shoving them back in at an angle that he knew even before Sam bucked that the fingers had hit his prostate and he grinned before beginning to scissor them. "You are so damn tight, baby boy."

This bout of withdrawal was going on a week and Sam had refused to let his brother touch him for fear of hurting him. Sam supposed Dean had taken advantage of the last time he passed out to take matters into his own hands in a way only his big brother would think of.

Of course that also meant they hadn't touched in over a week so while one part of Sam was tight to the point of pain another part was only too happy at the attention even if it was locked by a damn ring.

He felt Dean shift behind him and even without seeing Sam could almost sense what his brother was about to do even as his fingers closed over him to begin to lightly stroke as if seeking to distract him as a third finger slipped into his ass.

"Ugh!" biting back the cry, Sam expected Dean to pause but he just adjusted his grip on Sam's cock to cause it to get harder as he curled his fingers in just a little then moved his hand to grab Sam's legs to force them still as he began stretching him fully.

The moans were coming now even though Sam tried to stay quiet but since Dean didn't seem to mind those he gave up keeping them inside or else he figured his head would explode. Though he still wished he could see his brother because he really needed that as it seemed like the images in his mind did not like being ignored.

Sam gasped as it felt like razor sharp nails actually slapped his face and his head jerked under the impact which caught the attention of his brother.

"So that's how it's gonna be now, huh?" he murmured tightly, guessing what was happening and deciding that it wasn't going to as he gave another curl on his fingers but not getting the response from Sam that he knew should have happened and refused to let the demons in his brother's mind take the boy any further down the rabbit hole than he'd already been dragged.

Pulling his fingers free, Dean reached for the toy he'd bought last month but hadn't showed Sam yet. Running it through his fingers to feel the little bumps move he smiled before grabbing the bottle of lube he hadn't used yet to flip it open and poured a generous handful into palm in order to lube the not so little, nearly nine inch, hard rubber like dildo up fully.

While Sam often enjoyed some pain, and Dean wasn't above to giving in to that little kink himself at times, he didn't plan on using this on his strung out little brother unless he was fairly certain Sam was open enough and it was slick enough to only cause the normal amount of pain before the pleasure kicked in.

Noticing Sam's lips moving but no sound was coming out, Dean eased the toy up to Sam's well stretched hole before giving it a little nudge and it wasn't until it hit that first ring of muscle that he knew he had Sam's attention partially back.

"So tight and hot, little brother," he whispered in Sam's ear while letting his tongue move out to lick around it before moving down his neck give a little suck to the spot between Sam's neck and shoulder and smiling on the skin when he felt the shudder. "Gonna shove this new toy so far up your ass that you'll be seeing stars rather than whatever it is that you are now.

"Then…then I'm going to turn it on and watch you fuck yourself on it and you'll want to beg me to let you come but uh-huh, that's not happening until you're begging for me instead of that damn demon crap." Dean gave another lick before tightening his grip on Sam's hip to keep him still as he stood behind him as a deterrent to moving before giving the device another shove.

"Mmmm, ohhh!" Sam moaned deep in his throat as he felt the device, hard but slick with lube and all those little nubs pushing into his ass and struggled to relax but it had been a long time since he'd last had Dean in him and so it was harder this time as he tried to push back against it in an attempt to bring it in fully only to feel it move away and the sound he made this time was high and frustrated.

"Nope, we do this my way," Dean smiled, fingers gripping into Sam's hip until he knew he'd have bruises to show for this then waited until his brother was still to push in again; feeling the dildo go in more and bit his own lip while ignoring the pain is his own groin as his very annoyed and feeling ignored erection made his jeans even tighter.

"Did I mention this thing vibrates, Sammy?" he murmured softly in the tone that he knew was pure sex and lust and the one that always got Sam hot. "These little bumps all over it move too and they're going to move in you as you hang here because if you're not good I won't let you move at all and it's just gonna be this thing hitting your prostate all night long if…that's my boy."

Dean felt Sam jerk a second before the dildo slid all the way in as Sam's ass clenched around it to draw it in tight and with a soft laugh he flicked the switch to the lowest setting then stood back a little to watch.

Gasping from the stress of relaxing and from the burning pain in his cock as it wanted to explode from his brother's words alone, it took Sam all of five seconds to feel the effects of the vibrating dildo in his ass and he jerked and gasped again as the device hit that sweet spot since Dean had made certain to angle it so every time his brother moved it would find that one spot that made Sam crazy.

Chewing his bottom lip into his mouth to keep from making the sounds he wanted to make and from begging for more or less, Sam wasn't sure at that point, he began to thrust his hips back and forth to feel the dildo move in him and as a small beep was heard he felt those nubs begin to roll and move in various directions inside him as they rubbed and massaged his inner walls while the tip of the device struck his prostate with every thrust.

"G…mmmm…De'n…" the moan ended with his brother's name and Sam didn't care if he got punished, he needed to make noise and he wanted to feel his brother's hands on him in any way, shape, or form.

"Huh, you still don't do rules well, Sammy," Dean mused with a low chuckle as he stepped forward to lightly ran his hand over the curve of Sam's tight ass then slapped it hard which sent the dildo up against that spot with a high pitched moan from Sam. "Guess you want me to punish you. Maybe gag you so all you can do is moan?" he took his time to walk around Sam, keeping him off balance by not letting him not totally where he was at while his fingers moved over sweat glistening skin.

Dean's tone was teasing and Sam hated that one because his brother was too unpredictable when in this frame of mind and right then, with demon blood fighting to get out of his overloaded system, a moving and pure pain/pleasure device fucking his ass, Sam did not need to wonder what his brother was doing in the…

"Oh my God! Dean!" he screamed this time without regards to the threat of gagging because he sure as hell hadn't been expecting to feel the full wet heat of his brother's mouth surrounding his huge, blood red and leaking cock.

He'd debated on what to do next to torment his already to the edge little brother when his green eyes dropped to watch the way Sam's huge dick seemed to jump every time that device brushed over his prostate and how it was leaking a steady stream of precome now as his own decided to make it necessary to pop the button on his jeans and pull at the zipper to allow it a little freedom or else he'd be needing one of those rings before this was over.

Kneeling down until he was in front of Sam, he looked up at his brother's flushed face but noticed the little lines of stress around his eyes and knew Sam still wasn't focused on what he wanted him to be and so he simply leaned up to wrap his mouth around that jerking cock to take it fully into his warm mouth instead of just the tip like he's planned.

Hearing the scream and his name rushed straight to his own hard on and he moved one hand to pull it out while not dropping his jeans because he honestly wasn't sure how much time his excuse to Bobby had bought him and he needed to make this about Sam for the moment.

Deciding to let the slip up pass since he knew he had Sam at a disadvantage right then, Dean eased back a little while letting his fingers curve into the hollow between Sam's leg and where his balls were to take them in his fingers and heard another moan while feeling Sam teetering between moving back on the device that was literally fucking him senseless and pushing forward to try to get more friction on his trapped cock.

Hollowing his cheeks, he began to suck while tasting the little bit of precome on his tongue as he flicked his tongue into the slit and needing to adjust his grip back to Sam's hip to keep him still as he heard the chains rattling a lot more now.

"You…you want something, baby boy?" he asked, voice husky as his squeezed the base of his own cock to keep from coming just by looking at his brother now.

Sam's head was thrown back, the muscles in his arms were clearly straining now as he both clung to the chains holding him up and tried to free his hands to have more movement while his tongue kept darting out to lick his bottom lip as it bled where he'd bit it earlier.

Giving the slit in the tip of the engorged cock another flick with his tongue, Dean smiled while easing one of Sam's legs to the side so he could place a wet kiss to the inside of his upper thigh before moving his tongue over the hot skin to slip up enough to draw one of the tight balls into his hot mouth and heard his name again, this time more urgent and knew they were close.

"Tell me what you want, Sam," he looked up and decided the blindfold had been a good thing because by this point Sam's eyes would be blown with lust but the kid could still do puppy eyes to get him what he wanted. "All you have to do is tell me. You can talk now, I won't do anything…more than I am."

"You. I want…you," Sam gasped out as soon as he knew he could speak without running the risk of ending this experience.

Pushing to his feet with a little effort and no small groan on his part since by now his own hard on was aching to fit into that tight warm heat that he knew like the back of his hand, he let himself press against Sam's chest and run his hand roughly over his brother's nipples, which earned him another hot moan as Sam's body instinctively pushed forward only to have the chains hold him back.

"What do you want me to do, Sammy?" Dean asked slowly, leaning closer to press his mouth to one rock hard pebble and swirled his tongue around it to just hear the keening sound come deep from within his little brother's panting chest. "You know I won't let you loose so…"

Sam was shaking his head while struggling to control his body. He didn't want loose, well he did, but not yet. Not until he could feel his brother's dick in his ass instead of the dildo that was slowly making him lose his mind. He didn't want loose until he came.

"Want…want you…in me," he panted, feeling Dean's fingers reached between his legs to give the dildo a tiny twist and it was only the chains on his wrists that kept him standing as he knew if it wasn't for the cock ring he would be a shattered mess on the floor by now. "Damn it, Dean! Get this thing outta…me and…please…just please fuck me."

Sam's voice was shaking, tone ragged and his entire body was coated with sweat and trembling but this time as Dean's fingers trailed but to lovingly rub that straining erection he knew it wasn't from the demon blood withdrawal.

He and Sam had been doing this long enough for him to recognize his baby brother in the grip of full blown lust and desire but that didn't mean he was confident that this was to the point that he could willingly give Sam what he do badly needed and what Dean wanted to give him.

Sam had been twisting the chains but if he'd honestly wanted loose then Dean was aware that he could've gotten free just by using the left over demon blood powers that had been turning the Panic Room into a war zone.

Nothing had been broken or moved in a while either so with hope building slowly, Dean moved to the side to grab the small sealed vial he'd asked, begged, and finally blackmailed Castiel into getting for him.

Sam's legs were trying to move forward enough to get them around his suddenly slow and annoying older brother but Dean kept out of reach while only letting his hand caress over his stomach which just enflamed Sam's desire for him more.

"Dean, please, man," he thought he heard something but didn't pay it any attention as his brain was locked on convincing Dean to move and end this torture. "Please let me come, please get in me and where the hell are you?"

The frustration was plain but so was Sam's desire as Dean stood just out of reach before opening the vial with barely three drops of demon blood but he knew even that little bit would be enough to set Sam off if he was still craving it as badly as he was before.

Keeping the vial so it wasn't too close to his brother, Dean stepped up so he was behind Sam again to ran his fingers through hair soaked with sweat from a week of withdrawal and nearly an hour of building lust. "Tell me what you need, baby brother," he whispered against Sam's ear as he pulled Sam's neck until he could see the pulse point beating heavily. "Do you need the blood more than you need me? Do you want it more than you want me? Do you want a drink of that more than you want to feel me put my dick in this hot tight ass and…"

"No!" Sam shouted, sounding pained but that was because his neck was angled a little too much but he knew what his brother wanted to know, what he needed to know. "No, I don't want it, I don't need it…hell, I don't need or want anything more than I do you, De'n," he groaned as the fingers in his hair dug into his scalp and even that felt good to Sam.

"I…want you in me now…please, Dean…I can't…do this anymore…I don't wan' the blood, just want you, big brother," Sam still wished he could see and if he had he would've watched as Dean's green eyes darkened into a much deeper green as he pulled the vial away when Sam showed no sign of even noticing it and a single thought had it vanishing since that had been his agreement with Castiel who was off making sure Bobby didn't come home right away.

Dean offered another bruising kiss to Sam's neck, then his touch gentled as he moved his hand down his brother's back to curl on his ass just above the end of the dildo. "Tell me again what you want, Sammy," he kissed the scar on Sam's back that was leftover from the night his brother was stabbed in Cold Oak and felt the shiver work through Sam as it always did when he pressed his lips to that spot. "Tell me what you want me to do if I take this out of you."

"God, if you don't get that thing out and get in me when I get loose I swear I'm going to…mmmm," the rubber ball gag slipped past Sam's lips to cut that off even as Dean was gripping the dildo to slide it out being careful to leave it on so those little nubs rubbed and teased his little brother the entire length.

"Yeah, you're almost back to normal," Dean decided, hitting the off button on the device before tossing it onto the bed that was in the center of the room before pulling himself fully out of his jeans and knowing this probably wouldn't last as long as he would have liked it to but that wasn't the purpose of this little exercise. "You want me so bad, Sammy then you better be ready to deliver."

Still shocked at the gag in his mouth, Sam knew he could spit it out since it wasn't tied but left it alone because he liked it better when Dean took it out. He was also soon distracted by the loss he felt as the dildo was removed but didn't have time to think on that too long because he was soon feeling himself stretched and filled again as his brother slid into him.

After being worked open by the device it didn't take any further stretching for Dean to slid easily into Sam's swollen red hole but he made certain to slick himself up with plenty of lube just to be on the safe side but didn't feel any resistance and that nearly made him come as soon as he was fully sheathed in his little brother's heat.

"God, Sammy," he groaned, pulling out and smiling as Sam tried to squeeze his muscles tight to keep him inside only to hear his brother's moan as he clamped back hands on Sam's hips to surge back in and hit that sweet spot in the first go. "That's it, Sammy. I've got'cha now, little brother," he gasped, feeling the way Sam's hips rolled naturally with every thrust forward then he forced himself to stand still and allow Sam to push back into him.

Riding a high that was pure desire and sex, Sam wanted to feel the weight of his brother as he fucked him since this wasn't going to be slow or building. No, this time needed to be fast and hard for both of them after the last week of stress and pain but as Dean stopped moving; Sam hissed behind the gag but only felt a slight pull on his hips to know what his brother was saying.

Trying to plant his legs a bit better, which would also give Dean better access to his ass, Sam pushed back a few times to try to get the same action on his prostrate but got frustrated when he couldn't seem to get what he needed and tears leaked from the corner of his eye under the blindfold while trying to get words out from around the ballgag to beg his brother to move, to fill him.

Rubbing his fingers up and down Sam's straining thighs, Dean waited until he figured Sam had suffered enough from this before shoving forward with a hiss as Sam's low moan of pleasure as he hit his prostate again and again made his own hard dick begin to twitch and he knew this would be over soon.

Dean's mouth sucked on to the base of Sam's neck to taste him and knew he would never get enough of tasting his little brother, which reminded him of something as he reached around to flip the clasp on the cock ring before encasing the practically vibrating cock in his lubed hand to begin stroking it while pushing into Sam harder to try to being them both to completion.

"Damn, next time I cuff you to the bed," he muttered, kissing down the shoulder and wanting his brother's mouth so bad he could taste it. "You're as hard to hold onto this way as you were as a kid running from a bath."

Sam offered a snort to that but slipped one bare leg back to wrap it behind his brother's in an attempt to give some resistance and knew it had worked as Dean groaned deep in his throat just as Sam's muscles clamped down hard on his brother's cock as it worked inside him better than the dildo had and he knew his brother was close to coming even before he heard his voice in his ear.

"Shit…Sammy, gonna…I'm gonna come," Dean felt his release with a shudder as he wrapped his free arm around Sam to hold him tighter as he kept his hips moving in little thrusts to milk the last of his orgasm out while increasing the speed and angle that his hand was jacking his brother off with. "Come, Sam. Now."

The whispered order was harsh in his ear as Dean rode the last of his strength but it was all that it took to have Sam bucking up into his brother's hand while shooting streams of thick come all over his stomach, and Dean's hand as it continued to stroke the cock with gentle fingers as if drawing it out as long as possible for Sam.

Moaning his brother's name past the gag as Sam felt his body slowly fall limp after a week of withdrawal pains and the wildest orgasm that he'd had in a long time. He felt Dean slowly pull out of him and offered a weak cry of objection since he didn't want to lose the feel of that connection yet.

As soon as he pulled out, Dean quickly shoved his spent but happy cock back into his jeans before stepping around to bodily lift Sam with one arm to take the weight off his arms while getting his head tipped back long enough to yank the blindfold off and remove the ballgag.

"Sammy?" he waited to see his brother's eyelashes fluttering and held his breath as Sam's eyes slowly opened to stare at him blindly for a second then a blink came and a small smile flittered to his lips. "You okay?"

Was he okay? Sam wasn't certain that term applied as he kept his blinking eyes locked on his brother's tired face before nodding. "Awesome," he finally replied then had to moan as his mouth was captured by his brother's hungry lips.

Fighting to keep the kiss light when all he'd been wanting for a week was to feel Sam's lips on his again, Dean heard the moan and didn't discourage the tongue he felt seeking permission as he tightened his grip to support Sam while reaching up to free the cuffs holding his wrists.

"Uhh, wanna…kiss…" Sam was barely awake but he felt more alive than he had in a long time but he hissed as his arms fell around Dean's neck and his weight nearly took both Winchesters to the floor when he realized where he still was and noticed the jury-rigged chain system that had been keeping him restrained. "How'd you…"

Supporting Sam as his legs suddenly wanted to go to jelly, Dean helped him over to the mattress on the floor in the back of the room rather than the bed in the center that would bring back bad memories to Sam.

Lowering his brother down, he grabbed a blanket to wrap around him while sinking down to sit beside him to look at the raw marks on his wrists from the cuffs when a hand on his made him look up with an almost sheepish grin. "Oh. I rigged those up a couple months back when we were here one time," he admitted, bringing Sam's wrist up to press his lips to the inside of it and smooth away the pain.

Tired beyond reason, Sam's eyes had closed when those words hit and one snapped open. "You planned to…" he always thought it was cute when his tough and gruff older brother blushed…not that he'd live if he admitted that.

"Hey, I figured they'd come in handy someday and someday was today," that was the story that Dean would stick to even unto death but relaxed as Sam laughed and just the sound of that laugh, the sight of his brother's dimples when he gave the full smile took all the pain and dark thoughts of the past week or so away and he leaned down to let his lips caress Sam's cheeks and tasted the salt from the tears on his brother's face.

Letting his fingers card through Sam's hair, Dean noticed the deep circles under his brother's eyes and knew the kid had to be exhausted and starved. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly, waiting to see Sam's reaction when his hand was tugged to lace through Sam's fingers as he laid them over his heart.

"I'm tired, sore, a little hungry, a lot thirsty and like I want you again," Sam assured him, close enough to Dean to feel how that affected his brother as he chuckled. "Think we can wait about twenty minutes though?"

"Not pushing it, Sammy," Dean told him, leaning over to press a kiss to Sam's lips before pulling back in case his little brother got any ideas and jumped as his cell phone rang. "Shit!"

Grabbing it from where he'd tossed it sometime in the past twelve hours, a look at the Caller ID had him groaning while feeling Sam turn to curl up more against him like he always did after they'd had sex. "Hey, Bobby," he greeted in what he figured was a normal tone for someone bringing his baby brother down off of a demon blood hair. "What? Sam? Oh, Sammy's…doing…go…good," he hitched a breath and hissed a warning as Sam's hand sleepily tried to find something to hold and had chosen to rub against his brother's hardening erection.

"Huh? No, I think he's almost over the worst of it but…" biting the inside of his lip while glaring daggers into the innocent eyes of his brothers, Dean's brain kicked over a new plan. "Bobby, it might be better to hang out with Rufus another day or two. Y'know, just to make sure Sam's over it and your wall sconces have stopped breaking," he smirked at the raised eyebrows that were now watching him. "Yep, I'll have it all fixed by then. Right, I'll take care of him, Bobby. Bye."

The phone clicked off before sailing onto the pile of duffel bags and gear that Dean had brought down early in the week as his eyes locked onto Sam's with full heat and intention plain. "Oh, I plan on taking real good care of my baby brother."

Exhausted and hunger was pushing away as Sam swallowed, recognizing that look all too well and knowing how it normally ended up. "Uh…Dean? We've never…done this here before," he wanted to point out, only trying half-heartedly to avoid his brother when Dean's hand dove under the blanket to touch him and guessed that his tortured dick still had life left in it.

"We've never made love in Bobby's house because Bobby was always in the house," Dean pointed out, not even paying attention that he'd used the 'L' word which he still only did with Sam. "Bobby won't be back until Friday night, baby boy. That means I can take you all over this house so long as I clean up the mess we make before he walks in the door."

"Uh-huh," Sam thought about that while watching his brother and knew Dean was waiting for him to say something because no matter what Dean might want he would only do what Sam was comfortable with and if Sam wasn't at ease with them doing their normal thing in Bobby's house then it would be two days of Sam being stuck in bed, bored. "Do I get a shower first?"

Nothing made Sam happier than seeing Dean happy and when light shined from his brother's eyes at that question he knew they were alright and had made it through this whole and intact.

"Since you've been down here a week? Dude, you are so getting a shower," Dean agreed, standing before reaching down to help Sam up then supported him as his weak legs shook a bit more than either brother liked. "Lean on me until we get up the steps."

Sam hated to be weak but he had to admit that it felt good to lean on his brother because while Dean still bitched and moaned about the chick flick moments he didn't so much care so long as Sam was sick. Then he was in full mother hen mode.

As they paused on the landing for Sam to catch his breath, he leaned in closer to rub his lips along Dean's chin and felt the stubble of more than five o'clock shadow which he loved to feel on his skin. "Dean?" he murmured, not missing his brother's warning hiss or the way Dean's fingers splayed over his waist. "Y'know, I think I kicked on habit but picked up another."

"Yeah?" Dean glanced up the steps while deciding the bathroom downstairs would have to make do because there was no way he'd get either of them to the second floor right then. "What for?" he asked tightly, biting down hard on his tongue as he felt teeth lightly scrape his jaw. "Sammy…"

"For you," Sam whispered, no longer tired and figuring he could sleep while Dean fixes the lights in the panic room and if he had any doubts they were removed at the first touch of fingers between his legs. "Shower, Dean."

Deciding it would be an interesting shower, Dean helped Sam up the steps then turned him into the downstairs bathroom which was a lot bigger than the one upstairs and had the water one even as Sam was laughing.

Being high on demon blood was the pits in Sam's opinion but he had to admit as he went under the spray with Dean using the excuse that he was too weak to shower alone that he much preferred this high if it meant watching his big brother's smile.

"Dean…about that dildo downstairs…" Sam also knew turnabout was fair play and he'd get to use that thing on his brother before Bobby came back home.

**The End**


End file.
